War's Drive
by Bighead98
Summary: During the Mark of Mastery Test Sora lost his heart to darkness and is saved by Riku. But no one knew that in the process that, Roxas got separated from Sora's heart. Now with little memory of his past, Roxas will discover a new,unknown power as a champion of Cosmos
1. Prologue

Twilight's War

In the beginning there was darkness…

In the war between harmony and discord, cosmos and chaos fight for control of the world. So they each summoned warriors to fight for them as their champions. But what they don't realize is that a new factor will find its way into the world of conflict.

On her throne Cosmos is focusing on her powers when a disturbance strikes her. "This feeling is…" was all she could describe because this feeling was the essence of nothing.

On the edge of discord chaos also senses the unknown change the balance. Garland, Chaos' right hand man, notices his uneasiness and is curious.

"Chaos, what is the matter?" Garland questioned. "It seems… new players have entered the game." Chaos stated with uncertainty. The god of discord then smirked at this feeling. Garland was obviously puzzled at this, "What can this mean Chaos?" Said god turned his head," it means this war will end sooner than we thought". With that Garland turned and walked away to ponder what will happen in the future.

Thus began the new chapter in a certain nobodies' unknown existent life.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome. Enjoy

The Warrior of Light has awakened in the 12th cycle. Hoping to bring an end to the war of the gods to a future full of blissful light. He and his comrades have been fighting for 11 hard cycles to redeem this world from its scars. Only to have lost all those times with no recollection of their past battles. After all their fate is to fight forever in this cursed world. Or that was originally the plan.

**-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-**

After waking up the Warrior of Light decided to do a patrol while his allies get themselves ready for war again. But the real reason he decided to do patrol was because he sensed an unknown power source in the area and didn't want to endanger his allies.

What he didn't expect was a boy about 15 years old with sandy blonde hair and average looking skin. He was hearing an open blue coat where you can see a black shirt and an x shaped necklace that is the symbol for 'the end'. He wore short black pants with white checkers, which the knight knew represented light and darkness that passed his knees. His left wrist had a black and white checker pattern which matched his shoes (the same pattern from his twilight town clothes).

**XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-**

It seemed like the boy was soundly asleep and also the source of the strange power the knight was sensing. But the boy didn't to be dangerous at all, but the warrior knew looks can be deceiving.

But he also knew he couldn't leave the boy here with all these manikins roaming around. So of course he decided to wake the boy up. He leaned downed and shaken the boy up, "Hello? Boy please wake up." The knight whispered as the blonde stirred.

Blue meet blue, when our hero woke up. The mid-teen was stun due to the fact a guy clad in armor with spikes on the shoulders with a spiky helmet and a yellow cape. Not to mention he was literally radiating with light and was staring right at the greater nobody for some reason. So you can imagine why the teen was really shock at what he saw.

As the silence became too much the knight broke the silence "I see you are awake now." The Warrior stated. 'Well isn't that the most obvious thing 'the teen thought to himself. Just as he was about to say something the Warrior of light summoned his sword and shield as the duo heard a battle cry. What the nobody saw next nearly made his eyes bulged out. It was a couple of crystallized beings, one blue, a couple red ones and others of different colors. A purple one glided over to the two for an attack. The knight threw his shield at that one, knocking it out, and ran forward to the group and began attacking. He stab one and bashed another with his shield. An orange one swing vertically but the Warrior side stepped and kicked it away. A red one throw a fire ball, the knight rolled to the left and threw his own fire ball with a good result. A manikin right then came behind him to strike him, when it screamed in pain. Everyone turned around and saw something unbelievable. The teen that was sleep was now dual wielding two odd looking swords. One was long and black, with what looked like bat-wings on for the hilt. The other was shorter and colored a crystalline white, with what looked like a heart and a star at the end of it. Both of which look liked keys.

Not wasting time the nobody ran towards the group while dragging his keyblades. He jumped up and hit a blue manikin with both blades as it screamed in pain as the others went in to avenge their brothers. Unfoutainly, that would not happen today as the teen simply flip over them and started cutting them down one by one.

**XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-**

The Warrior of Light just stood there blankly as he was marveled at the boy's skill. Clearly he was powerful and was experienced at fighting multiple numbers of opponents at the same time. When he was done the knight walked over to the teen as the boy dismissed his weapons. "I thank you for the assistance but may I question who are you?" The nobody closed his eyes as if he's trying to remember the his name and opened them," I'm Roxas and can I ask why you are and where am I" he said bluntly. The Warrior raised an eye brow and answered" I don't remember my true name buy my comrades know me as the Warrior of Light and you are in a world where war is taking place between harmony and discord".

Roxas was shocked at that the fact that he just woke up and found out this was a world of war. The Knight continued to question Roxas "You seemed shocked at this, have you not been called by Cosmos or Chaos?" The teen shook his head and spoke" To be honest I have no idea what you're talking about, I really don't remember much about myself except a certain few memories." He stated sadly as he put his hand on his head. The Warrior knew that there was something else he left out but wasn't one to talk since he can't remember his own name. The nobody then ask something unexpected

"Mind if I tag along with you?" The knight just stared at the boy dumbly not expecting that at all. "Why would you trust me since we just meet?" The Warrior questioned the greater nobody. "Well it's not you I exactly trust, it's your heart that I trust." The older of the duo was completely dumbfounded at this. "My heart". The nodded, "Yeah, I mean it's so full of that light and the light can never lead you to the wrong path, am I right?" The Warrior of light stared at him for a second and then smile, "True but let us make haste my comrades are getting probably getting worried about me by now so let's get at move on." Roxas nodded his head again as they left Dream's End together.

**XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-**

At the Edge of Discord chaos was musing to himself as Garland came through with something of someone with him. "My lord as I was checking on the manikins I discovered something on my trip." The rouge knights said as he threw down what appeared to be a person. This person was covered in a black coat with some metal on him or her. Chaos smiled at this new discovery. "It seems things will be a lot more interesting from now on wouldn't you say Garland?" The god's right hand man smirked under his helmet and nodded at this statement. Because he had a feeling things would get interesting till the end of this conflict.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome. Enjoy

By the side of Chaos' throne was a man in a dark cloak that covered his entire body. He was soundly asleep, while the other minions of Chaos were talking among themselves about the new arrival.

"Let's burn him in to tiny bits of destruction" shouted Kefka. "Hey now let's not be hasty here about destroying a guy who probably won't know where the hell is he is now." stated Tidus.

"True, but I grow wary of this long tedious waiting of ours." Said Kuja "While I hate to admit it the monkey's right. Why don't we just wake up the newcomer and get on with our lives?" the Emperor said bluntly while the 'monkey' was glaring daggers at the golden man.

"I agree! So let's just crisp this dead weight up and then have some more fun with those Cosmos cronies" Kefka shouted again while the Emperor just twitched his eyes in annoyance. Just as he was about retort when a calm and empty voice cut in. "It's not nice to about people be hide their backs you know."

-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-

Just walking into Order's Sanctuary where harmony resides and prosper. The Warrior of Light and Roxas were walking to the throne of Cosmos as the knight began to explain what was going on in this world and what not.

Roxas looked completely baffled as the information sunk in to the teen. He began wondering how in the hell did he get himself in this kind of situation? And what was he even doing in this world in the first place. Even though he knew about his keyblades and his nobody status he couldn't help but feel out of place in this whole war and in extension this whole world.

His companion was also doing some pondering of his own about Roxas himself. How did get in this world? Roxas already told him how he doesn't remember much about his past but the knight doesn't think he's telling him everything. The Warrior of Light kept thinking about how Roxas got in this world. In his knowledge the only way to get in this world was to be summoned by Chaos the god of discord or Cosmos the goddess of harmony.

But Roxas seemed to be summoned by neither entity to the battlefield. The knight sensed neither discord nor harmony from the blue coated boy; in fact he sensed… nothing from him. The teen seemed out of place from this whole place for some reason yet he was extremely skilled in his dual wielding sword play already. There was something else bothering him, it was the power this boy held. There was light but there was also darkness. It seemed the teen was in complete balance yet the knight knew he had to keep his eye on this newcomer. As they began entering Order's Sanctuary Roxas began to the Warrior of Light some questions.

"So do you mind telling what's it like in this place?" Roxas asked innocently. The Warrior of light sighed knowing the boy this would happen. "Me and my comrades… " "You mean your friends" Roxas interrupted. The knight chuckled "Yes my friends and I are good comrades with each other as help bring down Chaos" Roxas nodded "Now every here are good people but sometimes our personalities can conflict at times" Roxas was obviously confused at this statement until he heard a yelp up ahead. 'I guess I'm about to find out what that means' the nobody thought as both of the Warriors began to run forward to the source.

-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-

Everyone at Discord's edge just stopped what they were doing and began staring at the man that just spoke. Said man was still wearing his black coat but with his hood down. The man had really tanned skin, white hair and had yellow empty eyes that had emptiness in them.

By the tone of his empty voice you could hear a bit of irritation in it," So is anyone going to tell me where I am?" the man asked in a monotone voice. "Hey it talks!" an insane voice reached the greater nobody's ears as he turned to see the source.

The man was wearing clothing that was colorful with a variety of polka-dots and stripes, with red and yellow being predominant. His trademark was his blond hair and white and red facial makeup are present, and his lips are outlined in bright purple in a manner resembling a Glasgow smile. Overall he looked like the perfect clown.

"I presume you are the one that threatened my existence" the black coated man said in a matter a factly voice. The harlequin laughed insanely causing the nobody to cock an eyebrow. "Your damn right I did buddy boy everything is better of being nothing! Now hold still so I can FRY YOU!" The clown shouted.

Kefka then threw a fire ball at the white haired man hoping to get his wish. But what he didn't expect was the target summoning a red, laser like blade which blocked the attack. Then the nobody blasted a blast of nothing compressed in a ball at his enemy.

The shot was too fast all Kefka could do was scream in pain as the ball explode on him and sent him back flying. As he was on the ground the black coated man walked slowly to the jester.

"You talk big buy it seems you can't back it up." He stated mocking the clown. Just as he was about to waste him an armored man stopped him.

Said man had features that were dark spiked armor with golden linings, broad shoulders and a cape. "Don't do it it's not worth anyone's time." He said in a deep hallow voice. The tanned man once again cocked an eyebrow "If you're going to start preaching to me how violence isn't the answer than your going to regret it my friend" threatened the man.

The mage was about to retort when a chuckle cut in," Don't worry my friend this is the last place you'll here talks of peace" The nobody turned around to see a creature that appears as a muscular four-arm fiend in dark red hues, with large wings sprouting from its back and demonic faces on his knees. It had a long tail and several horns, the most prominent of which are two red horns that curve into the air. It was wearing a loincloth with another face on it, and a red amulet the creature was sitting on a throne.

All the white headed man could wonder was how the hell he miss that.

-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-

Roxas saw something that would probably scar him. He saw a woman in her early 20's.Wearing a sleeveless white midriff tank top with a black miniskirt and a pair of black suspenders connected to her belt. She wears fingerless Leather Gloves, with metal protecting pads over black gloves up to her elbows and she wears red boots. She had long, dark brown hair falls below her waist and is tied at the end in a distinctive dolphin-tail split and big…assets. The woman was beating the crap out of a boy around Roxas' age. He was wearing a teal vest over a white sleeveless shirt and white jabot with blue pants and several belts. He has large grey gloves with blue cuffs and two-toned grey and white boots. The boy also had…a monkey tail? Roxas cocked his head at the side in curiosity as the woman continued beating the … monkey. "Don't ever look at my chest again you monkey pervert!" She screamed as she threw one last punch at the poor boy knocking him out.

Roxas looked at the Warrior of Light nervously while the knight was unfazed as if it was an everyday thing. Just as the boy was about to ask a question a cold and harsh voice beat him to it "So what the hell took you so long" The duo turned to the source

It was a woman around the same age as the other one they saw. She had light pink hair and pale aqua eyes, and was wearing a primarily white military uniform, adorned with several belts and buckles with a red cape. Her weapon of choice was on her said that looked like a cross between a gun and a blade. Her expression was cold yet Roxas knew at the tone of her voice she was worried.

The Warrior of Light met the woman in eye contact "I apologize Lighting I did not mean to worry one of my comrades. The woman named Lighting scoffed "Don't be ridiculous I wasn't worried I was just wondering where you were that's all." her face unchanging. 'That's a big lie' Roxas thought in his head in a sing –song voice.

Lighting then noticed the blonde by her comrade and cocked an eyebrow. "Who's the kid?" She asked in true curiosity. 'Hey she noticed me!'Roxas thought. The Warrior then introduced his companion "This is Roxas I found him sleeping all alone while on patrol." The knight said simply. All the teen could do was smile and wave "Hi". The pinkette was instantly suspiosus," Really? That's all? How do you know he's not some spy Chaos spy?" she asked while eyeing the newcomer. " I doubt it because when I meet him he had no idea what was going on or how he even got into this world. I was about to go see Cosmos about him." The knight answered causally. Lighting nodded "Okay but keep an eye on him we don't know he's telling the truth." she said hesitantly. 'Great it hasn't been a minute and yet a woman already has it out for me. 'The greater nobody thought in his head.

The Warrior motioned the teen to follow him to a throne above the water as the pinkette gazed at the two from be hide. As they walked the other Warriors stopped what they were doing and stared at Roxas causing to feel uncomfortable.

As they reached the throne a light appeared before them. As it died down a woman appeared before the two. She had long blonde hair that flowed like a golden river down her back, her blue eyes piercing and as cold as ice. The woman was wearing a white dress decorated with gold that trailed on the floor slightly as she sat on her throne. The Warrior of light went on one knee in respect as for this was, Cosmos the goddess of harmony.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Dissidia or Kingdom Hearts

Roxas was currently panicking as he was being stared down by the goddess of harmony. Her ice blue eyes were piercing his very soul, if he had one. In reality he was actually excited by the fact that he's meeting a god in the flesh as in stood in the mist of peace.

Cosmos was also doing her own musing herself. She stared down the blonde with pure curiosity. 'It's the same as before' as she sensed the power in the boy. But also she sense more potential out of the boy. As if he hasn't unlocked his full power yet and that he is unaware of it.

With the tension too much to bear Roxas was able to break the silence "Uh, yo" the greater nobody felt like slapping himself for saying something uncharacteristically as he scratched his head. The Warrior of Light just mentally face palm himself at that sad first impression.

Surprisingly, the goddess giggled at his greeting as the duo cocked their heads to the side as confused. Cosmos then spoke as she finish her giggles," It seems you are lost young one" she turned her head to the knight "Can you tell where you found this boy?" she questioned.

The Warrior of Light coughed as he began to explain.

**-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-**

The nobody of discord was completely godsmack at what he saw and heard. Apparently he was caught in the middle of a war between harmony and discord where he was on the winning side. While thinking to himself Chaos cut his thoughts "Now you know the situation at hand what will you chose to do Xemmas?"

The man named Xemmas was not stupid as he looked straight ahead as he answered," Isn't the answer obvious? Seeing this world turn into nothing will be amusing as I was born from it." The god of nodded as he raised his hand full of darkness as Xemmas stepped back in confusion. "In the power invested in me I now pronounce you as a soldier of discord!" With that a stream of discord shot from under Xemmas and his world turned black.

**-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII- **As the Warrior of Light finished his explanation Cosmos meet Roxas with a curious gaze. Through she didn't seem to notice that Roxas was sweating bullets. Well it's not every day you get to meet a god of some sort and expect to be home free. 'Crap, what is this woman thinking and why are her eyes so damn cold? Is she some kind of undead being who somehow gotten powers and convinced others to do her bedding?' The teen thought as he continued to sweat.

Now with all the waiting done, Cosmos spoke "It seems you stumbled across an interesting boy here" she concluded. Then the Warrior chose to speak "Cosmos may eye ask you make Roxas here one of your Warriors as well" Light asked innocently. This cause Cosmos to raise a eyebrow," And why is that?" "Because it seems this is lost but skilled. I'd say he'd make a fine addition to our ranks." The knight said confidently.

Cosmos turned her head to the teen that got bored of being nervous and looked around the area," And where do you stand in all this?" Roxas turned his head to the goddess "I honestly have no idea what I'm doing but it's not like I have anywhere else to go." He answered

Cosmos became deep in thought as some memories came back to when the Warrior of Light first came to her. He was even more lost and confused to the point where he barely spoke a word to her or the purple haired girl that came brought him.

The goddess came to a conclusion, "I sense no discord in you and also trust my knight word so I will grant his wish." With that said she raised her hand filled with pure light as the same light covered Roxas. "You will make a fine addition to our ranks." She stated. Roxas for some reason felt light as the light fade away from him, "Yes Cosmos I will do my best to protect harmony and my comrades. Cosmos nodded her head and then disappeared in a flash of light.

The greater nobody sighed as looked towards the Warrior of Light who had a face of approval. "You know this is going longer than you think it is" spoke the light cloaked knight. Roxas simply nodded "Yeah but an least it'll past the time. With that he turned his back and walked away from the throne of Cosmos

**-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-**

Roxas seemed to feel out of place in the realm of Cosmos. He was left by the Warrior of Light who had to do his …. Stuff. So here's, Roxas trying to figure out what to do at a time like this. As he began to ponder a soft object touched his head from above. When he took a look it was apparently a yellow feather. "Hey man!"

Roxas turned around to see a boy with brown hair running up to him. Said boy was wearing an outfit made up of different shades of blue and white, with a blue cape and leggings and gold trim. This man was known as Bratz, the adventurer that follows the wind. As he caught to Roxas, Bratz gave a big smile. "Hey man, I don't know if it's too much trouble but mind giving me my feather. I've been looking for the little thing for a while" Understanding already Roxas returned the yellow feather to the adventurer. "Whew! Thanks man you would not believe what the places I've been to find this thing." He said smiling. He then takes a closer look at the boy and recognized him. "Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy aren't you the new guy, Roxas right? Said guy nodded.

"Well then it'd be rude of me to not introduce myself. The names Bratz, Roxas!" He stated still smiling. Roxas somehow is reminded of a guy for some reason (as you can see it's obvious who that boy is, but we'll get to that later), Roxas shook the feeling away as he decide to speak. "Well nice to meet you Bratz, how exactly did you lose your feather in the first place?" Roxas questioned. Bratz then began to look sheepish, "Well let's just say it involved a lot of running and water" he laughed nervously. Deciding to switch the subject the adventurer looked around a slightly confused Roxas, "Hey what exactly are you doing any way?" Bratz asked, the shorter of the two sighed" Nothing really just passing though. Hey do you know any way to kill time in this place?" the nobody asked hopefully. Bratz got a even bigger smile.

"Well if you're looking for adventure then you came to the right guy!" With that he began to push Roxas to a certain direction. 'This should be interesting at least' he thought as being pushed by his comrade.

**-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-**

Zidane was lying on his back after the royal beat down he received from Tifa. Now he was wondering where was Bratz to tease him. "Yo Zidane!" Shouted a familiar voice. The monkey boy turned and saw his adventure loving friend and another blonde. "Bratz my man! What's up and who's that with you?" Bratz smiled and then slapped his hand on his companion's back. "This here is Roxas, the new guy. He here is telling me he's looking for adventure." "Is that true buddy? Oh and by the way the name's Zidane Tribal." He stated as he put out his hand which Roxas shook. "Yeah, do you know what you can do when there's nothing to do?" he asked hopeful. Zidane then gave him a goofy smile.

"Well you sir came to the right guy. Come on! There are lots of things to do yet so little time."He shouted as he began to drag Roxas to a new place."Wait for me fellas" Bratz screamed at the two for their destination.

By the way which place do you see Roxas in more Fairy Tail or Naruto? Please review


	5. AU

**Hello beautiful people. Big Head here. You see I been having an idea about a new story. **

**Of course Roxas being the main character. It will take place after the KH 2 final battle. **

**Go see my new story, New Life, as it will describe how Roxas gets to a new universe. **

**Now which one he goes to will depend on the question I asked you in the last chapter: which place would you see Roxas in, Naruto or Fairy Tail? **

**Please I can't write this story without your reviews. So thanks for the help. **


	6. Chapter 4

"Its official were lost" Said Zidane not so quietly. And they were lost. The trio was working their way around the Pandaemonium. The purple playground of the Emperor. They've been cutting up hordes of manikins one after the other. After that they got bored and decided it would be best to go back to home base. There was one problem they were completely lost. This brings us back to the current situation.

"Keep your tail in a bunch Zidane! All we need to do is follow the wind and were home free." Bartz stated. "Well, the stupid wind isn't leading us anywhere! Also, you know damn well not to talk about my tail!" the blonde shouted and was about to rip Bartz a new one, if not for Roxas

"Calm down man, but he has a point Bartz the others might be worried about us by now." He said. The teen really didn't want to get in trouble with the others as he was new. Bartz nodded" True, so I say we turn there!" he shouted excitingly as he went for a turn.

"Hey man slow….Bartz no stop!" Roxas screamed as he ran after him. The reason he did so was because of the unstable darkness in that corridor. And something inside tells him that's never a good thing. As Zidane went after the two a purple light engulfed his companions as they disappeared. "Well, that was unexpected." muttered Zidane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas slowly opened his eyes as he began to remember the past events. "Bartz!" he shouted to his companion. The adventurer began to wake up from the noise,"Roxas, buddy where are we?" he asked. Roxas just snorted "I don't know I'm the one that followed you, so you tell me."

"Yeah my bad." Bartz rubbed his head sheepishly. The nobody just sighed "No problem, but where do you think we are?" Just as he was about to answer a voice cut in"Well, well Bartz, we meet again" it mused.

Right then a portal up above opened. Out came a man wearing red and gray armor with yellow accents, gray shorts with red polka-dots, and a horned hood. He then stunk a pose for added effect. Roxas and Bartz simply turned around with the latter muttering "Okay werid".

This obviously pissed off the hood man "Don't tell me you forgot about me already you sniveling worm" he said. "Okay rude" stated Roxas who was a little annoyed as he and Bartz turned around to see the man. "Well it's no surprised to see you speech less as the last time we meet I was thrown to the rift as you looked on slack-jawed…" he continued to rant as Roxas just realized something.

"Hey, Bartz this guy said you meet before right?" he asked the wanderer. "Yeah why?" Roxas face palmed himself," It means this guy is from your world! He even knows who you are!" Bartz widen-his eyes at the realization."So if you fight him you might be able to get some of your memories back." He said in a matter of fact tone. He knew how no one remembered their home. That they don't know how long it's been since they've been home. Roxas found it suspicious how they were just summoned out of nowhere in this war. He knew there had to be a purpose is hid it. But decided it wasn't necessary to know since it wasn't his business and it would lead to who knows what kind of trouble.

Bartz was giddy at the words his companion just said "Yea think?" The nobody shrugged "It's worth a shot", "Are you two listening!" shouted an angry Gilgamesh "Now Bartz you will now fall by the greatest swordsman!"

Roxas' ears picked up this statement. Now as a keyblade warrior it's obvious the nobody is a master swordsman, so it's normal for him to want to see if this guy can back up his words. "Bratz forget what I said just now, I'm going to fight him." He said determined " Bu –but…" he began to argue but was cut off by the sound of Roxas turning his head towards him "Is there a problem?" he asked sickly sweet.

Bartz shook his head "No man, he's all yours." He stated quickly. Roxas nodded as he walked towards his opponent,"Hey man you'll be fighting me today." He stated. Gilgamesh scoffed"And why would I be interested in fighting a brat like you?" Roxas right then summoned his keyblades for the swordsman to see while smirking. Said man eyes bulged then smiled "Well, well looks like I'll have new swords in my collection." He shouted as he got in a fighting stance. "That's IF you can take them." Our favorite nobody answered coolly as he got into his own stance.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Roxas verses Gilgamesh**


	7. Chapter 5

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dissidia: Final Fantasy**

Both swordsmen lunched at each other. Gilgamesh started with two short blue axes both powered with energy. He slashed at Roxas like a mercenary. His attacks were easily avoided, as the nobody kicked his opponent at the side.

But the red hooded man took his leg and threw him. Roxas put himself on one of the dark covered buildings of the rift and pushed off, straight towards Gilgamesh and with his feet, used his enemies' face as a mat. The red hood man fell on his head hard as his opponent landed gracefully.

"You're not going to win if you don't step up your game." Mused Roxas. His opponent jumped back on feet" Fine brat, it's time someone put you in your place!" he exclaimed confidently. Gilgamesh then took out a pair of long Naginatas and charged at Roxas. He did a spin slash, hopefully to catch the blonde off guard.

Problem was, he went for Roxas' left which held OathKeeper. Using his grand defense, the blue hooded teen intercepted the attack and tried to cut his opponent down. Surprisingly, Gilgamesh backed flipped and lashed out a kick. Luckily, the nobody jumped off the plat form and ran on its' side. Not giving up, the swordsmen jumped up and pulled a missile out of nowhere.

'Really?' was all the teen could think of as the missile headed for him. On instinct, he threw Oblivion at it from a reasonable distance. As he went back on the ground, he saw his opponent jumping at him, with jagged swords powered with lighting at hand.

With great force he swung his axes on the ground and blue electricity started exploding from the ground making its way to the target. Said teen acted fast and jumped back to higher ground. His opponents went after him with Naginatas at hand, metal clashing was heard as the two were in a lock hold. But by using gravity, Roxas pushed back Gilgamesh and smashed the back of Oblivion on top on his head.

Gilgamesh, was able to throw slashing wind at the teen, quickly Roxas stabbed the wall behind him before he could get damaged. He then jumped back down just as Gilgamesh recovered. "Feeling a little overwhelmed?" taunted Roxas, boy did he blew a fuse.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD YOU LITTLE ****!" raged Gilgamesh as he charged up with his strongest weapon: Excalibur. Roxas made a 'O' with his mouth and got into his stance.

Stabs, slashes all kinds of attacks you could find in a sword match were here. The roving Swordsmen were as red as a tomato, while Roxas was as cool as a cucumber. The nobody jumped back and then threw Oblivion at his opponent.

Gilgamesh smirked, oh how he waited for this moment! He released one of his Swords and grabbed the weapon thrown at him by the hilt and continued to charge. But his opponent's face remained impassive.

The red hooded man slashed at Roxas with his Excalibur hand, which Roxas blocked with OathKeeper. Seeing an opening he tried to slashed at the nobody with Oblivion. What he did not expect was it to flash out of his hand.

He widen his eyes to see the Keyblade back in its master's hand. Too slow to move, he was stabbed in the chest with the black blade, while the white blade knocked Excalibur and stabbed Gilgamesh too.

With great strength, the nobody slammed his opponent on the ground and then threw him. The roving swordsman was now on one knee. Gritting his teeth he pulled out some swords and caught Roxas off guard. He tried to slash Roxas across his chest, key word being tried.

The swords he pulled out was, in fact, Excalipoor,the slash he made was just a little cut on Roxas' shirt. Wind blew between the two Swordsmen, "cough, fail." Stated Bartz from the background.

With the distraction, Roxas Spartan kicked his opponent in his face sending him flying. 'Well, that's game, I hope' thought Roxas as he walked to his opponent. Right on que, the down man shot rockets at his enemy and they exploded.

"HAHA, that's what happens when you mess with the greatest swordsmen ever!" he gloated at his apparent victory. But then he saw a little light in the dust cloud. When it cleared he dropped his jaw. In front of Roxas was two thin shields made of light with him unharmed.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Gilgamesh. The nobody simply shook his head,"But it is." Assuring his opponent. Roxas then pushed the shields of light towards towards their target. Said target could only scream in pain as the attack was too fast.

Gilgamesh was now flat on his back in defeat. Sighing in relief, he saw Bartz run up to him. "Dude that was amazing! I didn't know you had that much skill!" Roxas scratched his head kind of embarrassed, but before he could respond the duo heard groaning.

They turned and saw Gilgamesh on his knees breathing hard. "Wait 'pant' till I 'pant' get you 'pant'". Before that could happen things got weird. "Um dude you disappearing" warned Bratz. "Bah! That's hogwash." Stated a stubborn Gilgamesh. "No, really your becoming transparent." Observed Roxas.

The roving swordsman saw this was true as he began to panic,"No! But I don't want to go back to the rift!" He shouted, but it was too late. A hole appeared under him as he screamed in fear, disappearing from the war.

Roxas and Bartz blinked at the scene," What just happened?" questioned the nobody. Bartz shrugged "I don't know but he mentioned something about the rift so I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again." Stated the adventurer.

The duo then saw a giant hole that appeared before and ran towards it to go back to their thief of a friend.


	8. Badass AU

**Hello Grand people Bighead here with some news. **

**I need more help. This time on which story would be best to start on. **

**So check out my profile for the Poll please **

**Please I'll honestly can't decided which to pick so please pick for me by reviewing and sharing your thoughts. Thank you for your help. **


	9. Chapter 6

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Dissidia: Final Fantasy**

Light has begun to recover in the white-headed man's eyes as he awakened once again. But it seems he has been replaced once again. "Where am I now?" questioned the dazed the nobody

As he got up and turned his head to get a better look of his area. The place was fairly wide and spacious with numerous crystal formations litter. Though, they look like they can break easily. Right behide the tanned nobody was a throne symbolizing that this place was ruled by someone. The color of this place was dark blue that shined. This place is the top floor of the Emperor's place of rule: the Pandaemonium

The black coated man closed his eyes and sighed "It's useless to hide from me." He stated to no one and opened them and again to be greeted by a certain tree. He was wearing a sky-blue suit of armor with a spiked helmet and spiked shoulders with a long blue helmet is topped with a two-ended plume and has a thin opening. His armor is decorated with jewels, gold trim, and beads.

He spoke in a shallow, demanding voice "It seems you have awakened from your slumber." He mused.

This caused Xemmas to raise an eye-brow "Don't make it sound like it was on purpose. Now what do you want?" the nobody questiond.

"Good, I hate to beat around the bush, (no pun), I brought you here because you interest me, and I'm questioning your existence." He claimed

Still with a stoic face the nobody did not say a thing while the tree continued "You seem to have the power over nothingness, as do I, the power of the void has channeled in the both of us. But in order to have such a power one must be chosen by it. I myself was just a tree sealed with evil souls until the void gave me its blessing. I now have ultimate power with nothing." He ranted and would've continued if Xemmas didn't snort at his speech

"I'd appreciate it if you do not compare me to a being such as yourself." Demanded Xemmas, Exdeath narrowed his eyebrows at the insult "What?" The bored nobody looked the tree straight in the eyes.

"Did I stutter? I was actually born from the void while you were shaped by it. So unlike me you aren't a true master of nothingness, you can only use it to a limited degree. But in my case, I can rule everything with nothing." He claimed with a prideful voice

The servant of the void burst into laughter "Mwa-hahahaha! What foolishness! A being with just a will thinks it can surpass me? Do actually hear what you're implying?" he then proceeded to gather energy in his hand "Let me show you what you're dealing with!" and throw a vacuum blast at the nobody.

Said man simply blocked it with one of his Ethereal Blades. The golden eyed man then narrowed his eyebrows "It seems you have never met one who is superior, so allow me to teach you what despair is." And with that he launch at Exdeath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That went well." Commented Zidane. He, Roxas, and, Bartz just returned to Order's Sanctuary. Apparently Lighting and her little group got lost and so the others did not even bother to ask where they have been. So now they were waiting for said group for Cosmos has something important to tell them.

"True but we might not be so lucky next time." Stated Roxas who was right behide the thief who nodded "Right but just who was the guy that you fought Roxas?" asked Zidane who was irked that he got into a fight without him watching.

Roxas shrugged "I don't know but he seemed to have a connection to Bartz's past." Mused Roxas. He and the thief looked over to the wanderer who was talking to Firon about wild roses and what not.

"Who knows? Bartz doesn't so let's not push the subject. It'll come back to him like ours will. His memories are one with him after all." Assured Zidane.

But that sentence got the other teen thinking 'One with him huh? Could the same thing be said with light and darkness? They can't exist without each other in the end.' thought Roxas but was cut off by a shout from Zidane" Hey the others are back!"

True the others walked calmly to the throne of Cosmos to hear what she has to say. Roxas was able to get between the Warrior of Light and Lighting, who were in front of Cosmos.

Light radiated from the goddess as he floated up to see her warriors. Putting her hands together she opened them to release streams of light towards her subjects. Light flew all around the champions of Cosmos who were in awe.

Roxas held out his hand and saw a ball of light that faded out as the rest. Knowing what to do, they all left the area to fight the rest of the war and win. The nobody though stay behide in order to be with the Warrior of light in this fight.

After paying his respects, they both walked away from the throne with the goddess echoing these words: _You must defeat the god of discord, stop chaos and end this conflict. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

A force can be seen as two masters of nothing struggled for dominance in a grapple hold. Xemmas had both of his Ethereal Blades in a "X" formation struggling against Exdeath's own blade, "Summit to my power!" roared Exdeath as he pushed back the nobody. He then began to conjure up a hurricane with his very will and as the center itself while still grappled to his enemy.

Not wanting to get into the storm, Xemmas covers himself in a dark sphere, backs up, and then reappears.

"It appears there is more to you then it seems." Observed Exdeath "However…" He turned into a ring and teleported behide Xemmas "All is no match for the void."

He swung his sword down towards the nobody. The superior in-between quickly jumped to the side. Only for his opponent to teleport again, but this time Xemmas was able to smash the ring with a laser beam from his hand.

"I take it that hurt." Mocked the greater nobody, which earned him a grunt from the struggling warlock "Don't flatter yourself I have much more to show you." Hissed Exdeath

Both he and Xemmas toke a step forward when a whole crest of energy opened with mines that exploded, be both void beings were able to escape.

The culprit was the man in gold himself: the Emperor, who was sitting calmly on his throne with his hand on his cheek and legs crossed "Playing with the fresh meat Exdeath? I had no Idea were that type of person." He stated in a bored tone

Anybody could see Exdeath was staring daggers at the Emperor "In case you have forgotten I am no one. I am just a pawn of the void." He snarled.

The man in gold rolled his eyes "If you say so. Wander where you must but I'd appreciate it if you leave your petty conflicts out of my domain." He said in a demanding voice.

The warlock growled but left without another word. Xemmas raised an eye-brow at this exchange but decided to leave. "What? No thanks to your savoir?" asked the Emperor

The nobody simply raised his hood "I owe you nothing. All you did was evade that fool's demise." Said Xemmas

That made the Emperor raise an eye-brow "Oh how confident? Are you sure you can last long with that attitude?" questioned the man in gold.

The black coated nobody smirked and turned to the throne "Ah but remember… in the end nothingness is eternal." And with that fade out of existence

**Hello! Thanks to the people who read this. Also in this chapter you see the thoughts of Roxas which has to do with the power he will get. Also polls end on 12/28 so go and vote and happy holidays! **


	10. Chapter 7

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Dissidia Final Fantasy**

Fighting side by side, Roxas and the Warrior of Light finished off the horde of Manikins, "Man! Talk about endless, these puppets just won't stop coming at us!" Complained Roxas as he dismissed his weapons with his companion agreeing as they stood in a crossroad, "Yes these abominations seem to have the numbers on their side no matter what we do so far." The knight sighed, "And that is where they have the advantage."

The nobody raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Oh? Having bad some thoughts about our situation, are we?" Roxas questioned with the Knight not answering, "Can't say I blame you. Cosmos sent us to find the crystals to end this war and so far the only thing we've found was cardboard copies wanting to kill us with their masters waiting for our end." summarized Roxas.

That was actually true. The goddess of Harmony put her hope into her warriors to end this conflict of the gods with these so called crystals. But Roxas knew that's not all the crystals were, though the truth will reveal itself as time goes by. As the seemly, endless hordes of manikins roaming this cursed world. Their origins: unknown, but their intentions are.

Roxas scratched his head before speaking again "Still, it's too soon to tell if it's over for us. Due to the fact things only got started." The Warrior of Light nodded and turned his head around the area as if thinking.

After a little while, the duo heard cries of battle close by "It seems that our enemies keep looking for us as we stand. So it seems we must split up." Concluded the armored man.

"Split up?" repeated a confused Roxas which his companion nodded to "Yes. We are a bigger target together than separated, so it's logical for us to get to our goal with fewer obstacles than there are already." He explained simply

Roxas nodded at the explanation. They needed to find the crystals in order to save this world, so it was bad enough to have the agents of Chaos standing in their way in addition to the manikins. The nobody was determined to protect this world like the others and to end this war. So far the only way to do that is by killing the god of discord with the power of the crystals.

'Which again, Cosmos did not clarify HOW to get them.' Thought bitterly Roxas. The teen shook his head and agreed with his partner "I understand. Divide and conquer right?"

"Yes, if we want to end this war faster." Answered the armored man, and then turned around one of the roads "Take care my comrade and make sure you don't fall until the very end." He called back as he walked his chosen path.

Roxas nodded and waved "Well then, see you later I guess." He replied and watched the Warriors retreating back.

Roxas looked at the opposite path and smirked "Now then, let's see what's waiting for me up ahead." He stated and ran down his own path away from his friend. **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Xemnas appeared in the World of Darkness, where the shadows of this cursed world hid in peace. 'Mmm, this place is home to darkness it seems.' He mused in his mind then stopped in his tracks.

The hooded nobody turned his head slightly towards his back "I know your there, it's foolish to try and hid from me." He said out loud to no one in particular.

Just then, a portal of darkness opened on the floor behide Xemnas. Out came a woman, her with pale skin and a red and black cloak attached to her wrists. Black and red coverings adorn her body and two mouthed tentacles extend from her back. Overall her appearance made her counterpart raise an eyebrow

"Well someone's a man killer." He noted.

Ignoring the jab, the floating entity spoke "It seems we have a visitor." She stated the obvious while staring at the nobody, who slightly frowned at the way she talked "We?"

Somehow she appeared behide Xemmas in thin air "Yes." She purred at the question as one of her tentacles snapped at the nobody "You have entered our realm without our consent, yet it seems it have come to our attention that you also are a harbinger of the Void, are you not?" she questioned.

That caused the superior in-between to snort at that claim "It seems I have to repeat myself for you like that other fool: yes, I was born from nothing, however, I can use it to its fullest potential unlike you." he stated irritated

The Cloud of Darkness was completely uninterested at that claim. Due to the fact that she uses darkness instead of nothing, but he didn't need to know that. But that didn't mean she was not interested in his power.

"Hmm, you claim you can use nothing to its full potential yet we have yet to see your power in real power. So this calls for a test.", she declared.

Xemnas scoffed "A test?" he asked as if she has lost her damn mind.

"Yes." She replied, "It appears that Kefka and Kuja were able to corner some of the warriors of Cosmos and forced them to separate. What we wonder is if you can survive a battle against them."

The ruler of nobodies narrowed is eyes at the word Cosmos. From what he has gathered, he was dragged into this war to defeat her champions and to kill the goddess. But he has yet to see a warrior of harmony in battle, so he has no idea what to expect. Xemnas smirked evilly; time to fix that little problem.

"Fine then, let me see if this war is truly worth my time." He answered with his counterpart nodding. The embodiment of fear stretched her hand and opened a corridor of darkness to the battle fielded "Go then, see what we are dealing with. And don't disappoint us."

Xemnas ignored her and went into the corridor to his fight.

After he left the Cloud of Darkness sighed and turned her head "Xemnas huh? Just what will you fight for?" she pondered as she disappeared

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Lunar Subterranean where the moon shines it's light upon its ground. Entering the land was Miss Lighting herself and her group, running from the manikins.

They stopped to catch their breaths when they were far enough. "What…what are those things!? "Asked Vaan (**The main guy from final fantasy 11.**)

"Mmm…they look like carbon copies of us to me." Answered Laguna (**A man guy from Final Fantasy 8**)

"Thanks for the inside perspective." Vaan said sarcastically

Tifa decided to intervene "This is getting us nowhere. They keep coming and coming!"

"Manikins…an never-ending pool of reinforcements." Lighting observed bitterly "What good is Cosmos's power if we can't make it out of here to use it?"

"Well, well…if it isn't Cosmos's warriors, marching straight into my arms of their own accord!" exclaimed a voice. Appearing out of nowhere is Kuja and Kefka themselves.

The warriors of harmony tensed as Lighting spoke up "It's been awhile since we saw anything but puppets." She stated

"Oh really? Could it be … you're out of steam already?" he asked in his one and only voice "Oh you poor dears. I mean look behide you! You still have manikins waiting for a chance to play!"

They turned around and saw just that; more manikins after them. "Oh no. Not again!" Complained Vaan with his shoulders slumped

Right on que, Lighting stepped up to the plate and took out her gunblade "I'll take care of these. You guys deal with the others behide us. Do not let them surround you!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am! You just leave our escape route to me!" he exclaimed proudly

(**That's** **not going to end well**)

"Light…if things look bad, get out." Warned Tifa as the group left Lighting alone to Chaos' forces.

Kefka shuffled next to Kuja like a little kid and spoke," Well, Kujie-coo…It looks like now's the time to show us what you can do! And there's only one of them too, you know! This is your chance to shine!" the jester exclaimed insanely

Kuja simply shrugged him off "Will you not stop talking? It gives me a headache every time you open that big mouth of yours." He stated bluntly

But before Kefka could respond another voice cut in "Well, well…it seems you people are taking your sweet time during the mist of war."

The trio turned to their left to see a corridor of darkness open and came out Xemmas with his hood on.

"You!" the clown spat as if he was poison while Kuja smirked at his presence "Ah, it seems you decided to join the game. Xemmas I presume?" questioned the angel. Xemnas simply nodded.

The nobody turned his head to look at his target who was analyzing him. 'Mmm, another one huh? At this rate I'll have to retreat soon. Still, why does he guy remind me of Roxas?' the solider wondered with her guard up.

Xemmas looked away from Lighting to look at Kuja "It seems there's a pest that needs to be taken care of." He mused with the angel agreeing.

"Yes. But let me ask you this: just what exactly are you here for?" asked Kuja

"I'm just here to test the waters." He stated bluntly which caused Lighting to raise an eyebrow.

"Test the waters?" she repeated while Xemnas nodded.

"Exactly. God or not, I refuse to let seem deity throw me into a war without truly knowing if this is wish my time." He explained simply

"Makes sense." Kuja commented while Kefka burst "ALL RIGHT! We get it! Just get on with the showing-me-you-can-put-up-a-fight part already, you burnt potato!"

Xemnas rolled his eyes under his hood, as if he has to waste his non-existent energy on that fool.

The nobody disappeared and reappeared behide Lighting. The shocked soldier came back to her senses just in time to see the hooded man walking in front of her. But instead of attacking, he went straight throw her like some kind of ghost.

In Lighting mind something snapped. Her suppressed memories began to stir, as if the chains holding them were broken. But, they were being experience by Xemnas himself as the pink-haired woman was unable to truly make out her suppressed past.

After that, the silver-haired man continued to walk to his side of the field as Lighting went on one knee while her memories went back to sleep.

"I see, that's who you are." Murmured Xemnas who was still browsing though Lighting's memories "Who are you?" asked Lighting in a ice cold voice.

The golden-eyed man raised an eye-brow "Excuse me?" scoffed Xemnas "Tell me…" started the soldier , as she got up, who was sounding very pissed "Tell me just what gives YOU the right to look at my memories! MY past! Just who the hell are you!" she shouted angrily

A ball of energy formed around Lighting's opponent's hand as he raised it forward.

"I'm nobody." Xemnas whispered. The ball of energy shot out lighting, like the force, towards the pink haired woman.

Lighting blocked the attack with her trusty gunblade and held her ground knowing this battle would not be easy

**Sorry for updating for awhile, I just finished Mid-terms from school and was caught up with other fanfics and working on the voted story. Hoped you enjoy this. **

**Also, let me ask this: would it be a good idea to let someone adopt this story? **


	11. Chapter 8

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy**

A ball of lighting exploded upward as the shot was reflected by Lighting herself.

No wanting to give her ground, Xemnas warped himself in a dark sphere and appeared behind his opponent. The solider immediately swiped at her back but was shocked as she felt a clang.

With his ethereal blades, the nobody use his other hand to hit the pinkette. Being swift, Lighting flipped away from her enemy just in time. "**Firga**." She whispered as three small fire balls went for their target. But once again, Xemnas covered himself with darkness and moved away.

Going in for an opening, the solider went in hoping to cause some damage. The hooded man easily dodged the slashes by flipping over her. He dropped down with blades at hand smashing the spot the pinkette was at. Lighting gracefully dodged and rocketed towards the nobody. Once again she swiped but was unprepared for what happened next. "Guard." Xemnas said silently without so much of a flinch and a blue translucent shield appeared between the two and blocked the attack. Electricity shot out from the shield to the gunblade and electrocuted the pinkette.

'_What is this power_?' she thought in her head as she jumped away. Unfountainly, her enemy was not having any of that.

Jumping in, Xemnas brought out his blades and slashed viciously, yet accurately at Lighting. Surprisingly, she was able to parry the blows with her own sword. The pinkette then axe kicked her enemy, who blocked it with his elbow and struck at the soldier's torso. The attack hit as Lighting skidded from her opponent.

Blue energy crackled in the nobody's hand as three balls orbs were shot out. The solider brought her weapon to guard just as the attack stopped. She was shocked but shook out of it and immediately jumped away knowing staying would do her no good. She was right.

As she leaped away, the orbs expanded on the spot and disappeared in a second, leaving craters. Within a safe distance, the commando began to think, '_Okay, this guy's a lot harder than the usual dummies, as expected from a Chaos minion. He knows what he's doing so far in close combat, but let's see how he does from long range.' _She concluded making her next move.

"**Aero!**" the solider exclaimed as a compressed ball of wind shot towards Xemnas.

The greater nobody simply scoffed at the attack aimed for him and once again covered himself in darkness and went straight in for Lighting. In front of his enemy, the orbs from earlier came back to life from the hands of Xemnas "Begone!" he shouted as the orbs exploded outward. Luckily, the pinkette flipped away but not unscathed.

A burned made its way on her arm making her wince in pain as she brought it up. She looked at the hooded man, who just looked at her, "If you're trying to bore me then you're doing a good job at it." He stated smugly, which caused the pinkette to scoff, "Save your insults for someone who cares." She spat back.

The nobody shrugged as he disappeared. Lighting looked around frantically to see where he was, soon he was flying around in a circle, small rods of red energy surrounding Lighting, "Fire!" and the energy shot at Lighting. With little thought, she spun around, with air picking up around her, and deflected all the attacks and shot Xemnas was in mid-air.

Unable to dodge, the nobody took the hit in his shoulder but land on his feet. Clearly, he underestimated the pinkette. That doesn't mean he'll stop toying with her though.

"Oh, so you can put up a fight. So, what else can you do?" he asked

"This, **Thundra**!" Lighting exclaimed as blots of lighting shot towards Xemnas from above. Just then, a clear blue orb covered Xemnas and lasers were shot out of it. The lighting was absorbed to it. Lighting's eyes widen but dodged knowing it wasn't the time for shock.

She leaped away, out of the laser's reach. The show stopped as Xemnas once again shot out lighting, but this time caught his target. The pinkette was brought up into the sky as the energy covered her with her arms and legs spread apart.

She gritted her teeth in pain as the nobody talk," Well as they say, any last words." he asked innocently with his hand still in the air.

"**Ruinga!**"Exclaimed Lighting as a black-white orb shot out of her hand. The ball hit Xemnas straight in his chest. The attack forced the nobody on his back causing Lighting to fall to the ground. Seeing her chance, the pinkette preformed one of her signature moves. She wielded hook-shaped swords in each hand and she floated from the ground, "**Thunderfall!**" she shouted as her swords went into to the air.

Then, thunder bolts danced around Xemnas in rhythm with the swords. Xemnas could only watch as the bolts hit and destroy him from the inside. Lighting cross her blades as they finished the dance.

The body of Xemnas slumped to the ground. Lighting went to the ground huffing and puffing, that fight took a lot out of her. She looked at her handy work and saw darkness coming out of the defeated warrior.

"Oopsie! Someone went and lose didn't he?" stated a cheerful Kefka as he and Kuja went on the ground, "You know what they say about second place: completely pathetic!"

"How disappointing." Said a bored Kuja, "And here I thought you were a powerful ally to have." Really, the angel thought the nobody was better than that. Yet, couldn't shake the feeling something was off.

Lighting went over to the body herself as the other two noticed, "What? Your still here?" the jester asked.

"You'd let your friend die? You're not very different from the manikins." The solider accused with disgust clear in her voice. Kefka was about to retort when a voice cut in

"Worried about little old me? How thoughtful." Stated the voice which was emotionless.

Everybody's eyes widened as they looked back at the hooded man as simply got up, there was a difference though. Blue energy crackled from his chest but with a wave of his arm it was gone, along with the darkness coming out of him," Truly fascinating." He noted as if he wasn't dying.

Light could only gasp at the man in front of him. She was sure he was defeated, so was has he not disappeared? Isn't that what happens when you fall in battle? This man was not normal. In more ways than one.

"I-Impossibile! You got owned! You're supposed to be dead meat." Exclaimed a pissed Kefka, Even Kuja was stunned at this development. Just how is he alive? Any being that lost in this war disappeared from the cycle they lost in and reappear in the next without their memories intact. So just what was the man in front of him?

The nobody ignored the clown next to him as he continued to speak, "This is truly going to be enjoyable." Xemnas said to no one in particular as he became transparent.

"W-Who are you." Stuttered Lighting who was still in a state of shock. "I am…"

The hooded man started but disappeared, "… a mere shell." His voice echoed though the battle ground leaving the others in thought.

'A mere shell?' thought Kuja before shaking his head and looking toward Kefka, "Come. Staying ant longer will serve no purpose. The manikins will take care of these pests." Sneered Kuja before disappearing.

"Pantyhose is right, the puppets will be there to keep you company." Joked Kefka before disappearing as well.

Sighing Lighting left to find her allies, knowing she'll see Xemnas again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Screams of manikins could be heard as the Keyblade wielder finished them off, though he's mind was somewhere else, specifically on Light and Darkness. These two elements have clashed since the beginning of everything. Some say that Light is good, while Darkness is evil.

Untrue.

Good, Evil, Light and Darkness are completely four different things. Each depends on what is in the heart. The heart either opens up to Light or Darkness when the time comes, then the person chooses if they're good or evil, thus showing that the four are separate from each other. It just so happens people uses the Darkness for evil more than Light these days. Though nobodies are a different case.

You see, since nobodies don't have hearts they can't make a moral choice about it. Thus, showing why nobodies are in-between the two elements. "Wait." Stopped the blonde, "Nobodies are in-between."

That's right.

The fact that Nobodies are not truly aligned with the Light or the Darkness proves there's another power in the middle of the two. That power is why Nobodies are born

in the Realm Between. The power that acts as the boundary between Light and Darkness. That very thought made Roxas question him-self. He was a denizen of Darkness but also a wielder of Light, yet belonged to neither realm.

Maybe, just maybe he has the ability to make a power that no one that could exist in this universe.

Breathing deeply, Roxas closed his and focused on both powers, "Not quiet Light." He stated as a bright white flame of Light appeared in his left hand, "Not quiet Darkness." A pure black flame of Darkness appeared in his right, "But I'm in the middle path…Twilight."

Without hesitation, Roxas brought both elements together, "Light and Darkness become one and true power is given birth to!" he chanted as sliver energy resulted from the fusion.

**XXXXXXXX**

Cosmos gasped at the sudden power surge that erupted. It felt too new to recognize it. It just it had no Darkness yet Light could be found nowhere in this power. It was so…gray, yet felt unbridled, untamed and immeasurable to describe.

Still, somehow Cosmos could tell who it belonged to. It was lying dominant within her newest recruit after all, "Roxas. Have chosen finally found the path that was destined for you?" she whispered to herself and smiled softly.

**XXXXXXXX**

When the light died down, Roxas was shown to still be standing. If you could see closely, one can see him smoking with silver and gray Twilight energy. All Roxas could do was look at himself in awe, "This power…is just right in my zone." Remarked the nobody as he checked him-self for any damage.

"Well, well, it seems there's a upcoming star."

Roxas jumped around to see Kuja appearing in front of him.

"And you are?" questioned the teen.

"Just a curious bird looking to past the time in this dreadful world and it just seems you have peaked my interests." The angel stated calmly.

"Ah. I see your one of Chaos' puppets." Sneered Roxas at the enemy in front of him.

"Save your insults for another play, I'm here to see just what the commotion was… and it seems your it."

That statement caused Roxas to raise an eyebrow, "And what of it?"

"You're not very bright are you?" remarked the angel, which caused the coated teen to huff, "I'll just make this simple, Light and Darkness have lived in harmony, singing their own sound. Yet, just now you broke the boundary, causing a new set of notes to be born in the world. I'm here to see if these notes are necessary to be sung." he explained.

"Oh. Trying to test the waters, huh? We'll I don't like tests very much, so how about we just skip to the part where I make you into a punching bag for the power I've created and see how that ends for you. Is that okay?" Roxas snarled as Oblivion and OathKeeper flashed into his hands.

Apparently, Kuja didn't look very happy with the comment, "Such insolence! Fine then, I'll show you that your abomination is no match for the script fate has written for you!" He bellowed as he floated with his orbs in mid-air, dashing towards Roxas.

**Yo! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it's too short. ****So here's the power Roxas will be getting: Twilight! And it fits him for manyreason don't you agree? **

**But there's good news: I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE VOTED STORY!** **If you like this story, then your gonna completely fall in love with my newest creation, The Legend That Never Was. Now go check it out, cause its gonna make you wonder why the hell hasn't anyone else thought of it. Thanks and have a good one! **


	12. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything except this story**

Bursts of energy could be seen from a mile away from the clash of these two beings. The air was filled with blurs of the two individuals clashed with great strength, trying to overcome the other. The arena known as the Sky Fortress shook from the force coming from these two.

Kuja used his orbs as a whip and snapped at Roxas, who blocked with his Keyblades, but was sent down to the ground because of the force. Luckily, he was able to land on his feet and stayed on the ground with his enemy gliding over him.

"Well now, that wasn't bad at all." commented Kuja.

Roxas snorted as he looked up at his floating enemy; his face was full of arrogance as he looked down at his opponent, "Oh please, I don't need your praise."

"That wasn't praise, I was just complementing on how you survived against me this long."

The blonde raised an eyebrow as the angel continued, "In the end it doesn't matter what you do, and you've sealed your fate just by challenging me. So just make this easy for everybody and disappear."

"Oh really? Well, you can go and take your logic right up where the sun don't shine!" the teen responded as he got back into his battle stance.

Not taking this too kindly, Kuja dove straight towards Roxas, conjuring up fire balls the size of his head and threw as he accelerated. Flipping backwards, Roxas performed a Duel Raid at the fire balls causing them to be destroyed, with the Keyblades heading towards its target. The blue orbs around Kuja enlargened and blocked the Keyblades. However, when he did, his vision was clouded as he did not see Roxas from under, with the teen reclaiming his Keyblades.

The blonde slashed the

Genome's leg before landing. His action caused his opponent to hiss in anger more than pain.

"There! There!" Kuja cried out as he shot his orbs in a straight line, which Roxas simply side-stepped from and rushed forward. Kuja quickly brought back his orbs, causing his opponent to flip over him and slashed at his back. The agent of Chaos spun around the attacked and went for the opening. He threw more fire balls at the blonde and damaged him.

Crying out in pain, the Keyblade wielder had no time to focus as some force reeled him in towards Kuja, whose orbs once again enlargened and hit its target up. In a blur, he was right behind Roxas, "Take this!" he bellowed as red energy busted forward. Quickly, Roxas twisted around the attack and kicked his enemy in the face, pushing away from him. Before he could recover, Kuja was sliced by the thrown Keyblades of Roxas that sent him to the ground with the latter landing safely with his blades flashing back into his hands.

Growling, Kuja gathered purple energy in both of his hands and raised them into the air. Above Roxas, a purple cloud appeared, crackling with energy, a barrage of magical orbs came to life as is rained down on Roxas. Luckily, the nobody dashed away from attack before the orbs even formed. Unfountainly, that was what Kuja was planning.

The angel once again disappeared behind Roxas before grabbing him by the hood and throwing him up. He then conjured up and threw a blue sphere of holy magic upward, towards Roxas, as the blonde flipped through the air. The teen was able to regain his bears as the sphere closed in on him and with great accuracy, threw Oblivion at the sphere.

A bright filled the area, causing Kuja to be blind by the light, giving Roxas an opening. The Keyblade wielder hovered for a moment before coming down like a meteor. His blades flashed beams of twilight around them as he sliced though his opponent cleanly.

Kuja's mouth opened but no words came out before falling to his knees. Darkness began to smoke from him as he disappeared without saying a word.

Dismissing his Keyblades, Roxas flexed his arms before sighing relief, one "One less headache to deal with now." he muttered in relief. He pulled off that one because of sheer luck that he knew what to do in that exact situation. But now that brought up the question on how he knew? At that moment he let his body do the work like it had done it before. For some reason, it felt like a far off memory…

Yeah, that's it. Muscle memory.

In could be, due to the fact that he's done that move in the air before and his body just reacted the same way. Those movements were from memories of his past. But just when did he do that?

Shrugging, Roxas went to continue his mission. He'll remember in due time. Right now, he had a world to save from discord.

And he'll do it with the new power that represents the path he has chosen for himself

**XXXX**

Footsteps echoed in the Prima Vista as the Superior In-Between walked though the area. It's been a while since Xemnas' encounter with Lighting and has been just passing through ever since. He's been watching, observing his enemies' actions wondering what they were planning.

He's been disappointed so far.

The warriors of harmony actually split up to try and out run the so call manikins. Unknown to them, the manikins are an unlimited force, that can't be stopped. They were found by that fool Exdeath at the gate of the Rift and have been coming out, nonstop. Cosmos' champions do not know the threat they are dealing with and it seems it was going to be kept like that.

Until, the Cloud of Darkness told one of them. Now that was a mystery, even to the greater nobody himself. Why would to reveal such a thing? Why lose the unwavering advantage they had since the beginning? Just because they were puppets that were not meant to exist?

The sliver-haired man snorted. He knew the feeling, though that's just a figure of speech. He was a Nobody, a mere shell of a coward who succumbed to the dark side, but had a heart strong enough to make him exist. He has no heart, he only has a mind and body – he's not even supposed to exist, at all. He feigned a sigh. But yet here he is, an inviolable existence, roaming the earth with no purpose at all. By some perspective, he wasn't much different than a Manikin. Hell, he probably would count as one if he didn't have a mind. But if he didn't have a mind, then he wouldn't have sense that power from afar.

It felt foreign, yet familiar. But it was not quite Light and not quite Darkness. But it was like the two elements have come in peace with each other to form a new power unknown to any being until now. It was in-between the two, in a new form that has been given birth by Light and Darkness melding together as one.

With his hands behind his back, Xemnas continued to walk in slowly until he heard the clashing of metal. Quickly, he hid behind one of the buildings before looking at the source. He saw two figures. One of them had purple, draconic armor and a lance. While the other was one the ground and was blonde with a tail.

"Kain…how could you?" Wheezed out the one on the ground in pain at the man in front of him. Were they allies? Then why did the one in purple attack the other?

A twisted smile made its why on Xemnas' face.

"In the end, danger changes to opportunity." he muttered to himself. This was his chance to take out two of Cosmos' agents in one go. This war is going to be easier than he thought. Putting up his hood, the greater nobody let blue energy crackle in his right hand with his eyes locked on the man in the armor.

Showtime.

**XXXX**

Kain looked down at his fallen ally and sighed. He hated this, taking down his allies in order to put them to sleep, but he couldn't take any chances. They needed to be taken down in order for them to awaken in the next cycle of battle. For them to be able to get the crystals in the next phase and end this war.

Even if he had to become a villain himself.

While he was occupied with his thoughts, the dragoon didn't notice a ball of energy hurling towards him until it was too late. The ball hit him straight in his armored chest and sent him flying to the edge of the arena. He looked up to see a man with a strange black cloak with a hood obscuring their face.

"A warrior of Chaos, I presume." Hissed Kain as he struggled to get on his knees. He didn't have to be a genius to recognize the aura of destruction a champion of discord had in this war.

"Indeed and here I was looking for enemies to defeat, but it seems you beat me to the punch…Against your own comrade." the hooded man stated while looking over to the now unconscious Zidane.

"And what if I did?"

The dragoon could have sworn the other man was smirking, "Then you've made my job a lot easier. You know what they say _"kill two birds with one stone"_ "he goaded while staring down his prey, "A friend turning on friend, huh? I guess, it never pays to be loyal to one's heart, I'll be sure to remember that." He stated while raising his left hand that with crackled and hissed with his nihilistic energy as he walked over to the edge.

"Return to nothing."

A sparking azure sphere sliced through the air and made its way to Kain with no stalling. However, the black-coated man failed to realize that the dragoon has been charging up his signature move in his feet in order to jump. At the last minute, the armored man up into the heavens, over the sphere aimed for his head, and to his fallen comrade. With one hand, the man in purple hooked the monkey boy and once again jumped, even further than before, away to safety from the black-coated man.

**XXXX**

Xemnas was not pleased.

Not at all.

He actually let that draconic man get away with his former comrade, with him being already injured. Now that was embarrassing to his very non-existence. Luckily, no one was there to see his shame and would like to keep it that way. But the next time he sees that man… he'll be sure to send him into oblivion.

Shrugging, the greater nobody opened a corridor to Darkness. Why let his hands get dirty? Let the puppets do it for him. He'll just sit back and enjoy the show until its necessary to interfere.

Not that he'll need to.

**XXXX**

Screams of Manikins filled the area as they fell from Roxas' Keyblades. Sighing, the nobody put OathKeeper over his shoulder in thought.

Why the hell were there so many puppets in this world? For each one that was slain, another two of those cursed beings. It was like an endless game he couldn't win.

He absently scratched his hair with Oblivion as he looked around the area to get away from his thoughts. From not too far away, he discovered a familiar pinkette with her gunblade out, "Lighting!" he exclaimed getting her attention and ran towards her direction.

Her eyes widened, in what looked like surprise and relief as he ran up to him, "Roxas! Your okay!"

Once he reached her, the blonde stopped and smiled at her looking up, "Yep, still alive and kicking." he stated with a smirk.

The solider let a small smile creep on her face in response, "Good, I thought Kain got you." she said the name with some venom.

The teen lost his smirk, "Kain? What's he got to do with this?"

Lighting's eyes looked away as she continued, "Kain, he…betrayed us. I saw him take down one of our own with my very eyes." She said with a little bit of repressed anger. She sighed before continuing, "Though, I don't know what his intentions are, I'm pretty sure he's shown his true colors." she explained.

Silence occurred between the two before Roxas broke it, "So…what happens now?" he asked almost timidly.

"We need to get to Cosmos and see if the others made it." she then motioned her head to the Sanctuary's direction, "Come, we have much to do and an unknown amount of time to do it." the blonde nodded and followed, hoping everything would turn out okay.

**Well… that was kinda short. Sorry people, but I felt lazy on this chapter and all. Also I've working on another crossover.**

**Anywho, here's some Bighead news:**

**First of all, I've made three challenges, that's right THREE challenges, for whoever doesn't have a idea for a story and also because these ideas keep coming into my head and sadly, I don't the time to be writing these stories these days so why not let others take a pick at my imagination and let them do it for me. Go check out my profile to see what the challenges are and PM me… ****First come first serve! Go, go, go!**

**Secondly…WHAT THE HELL PEOPLE! I've finally posted the first chapter to the Legend That Never Was, the story YOU guys voted for, and it has only 93 hits and 2 reviews! But hey, I'm chill. Just please go check it out and review, cause it's gonna have a lot of work put in it in the future in my opinion. I would put in that work now but… High School's a bitch. **

**And finally…I've made a new story! It's a Kingdom Hearts X Fairy Tail story called 'Void Sprits'. Check it out! **

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Tell me!**

**Until next time! **


	13. NEWS!

NEWS! NEWS! NEWS!

This story has been adopted! Sorry for all you people whose disappointed in me but it just had to be done.

I've, sadly, have lost my interest in this story for some unknown reason, possibly because I've been working on newer stories and have forgotten about this. But I knew how much you guys loved this story so putting on hiatus would have made look like a total asshole right?

So I have let Apprentice To Fantasy adopt this story for the better of you all. Now trust me when I that if you like this story then you are going to _love_ my newer ones, trust on this. They are call 'Shinobi of Twilight', 'Void Spirits, and 'The Legend That Never Was'.

Now, until the author posts this story, go read and review the newer ones until the story returns. And when I say review, I MEAN REVIEW PEOPLE! Don't make me beg, please!

Hell, you guys can even go and accept the challenges I've made and all you have to do is just _review_ them in order to do them. You can even PM me if you have any questions. There's another one on my friend Kamen Rider Sting's profile call 'Two Sides of the Sam Coin' for those who love Kingdom Hearts and anime.

Well, that's all for now, stay gold ya'll.


End file.
